1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aquatic devices and, more particularly, to an inflatable aquatic device for fitting over a user's hand to provide flotation thereto yet permit the user to manipulate his fingers for grasping objects.
2. Description of the Background
There are presently known various forms and configurations of inflatable flotation devices, such as inner tubes and the like which are intended to provide buoyancy to a person in the water, and these devices can be used both for recreational, as well as lifesaving, purposes. There have also been proposed various kinds of devices that are intended to increase a person's ability to propel himself through the water, such as swim fins, for use both on the hands and feet of a swimmer. Generally, these latter devices are not inflatable but are intended only to increase the surface areas of the hands and feet as used in swimming.
A principal drawback with most of the heretofore known devices that fit over the hands relates to the cumbersomeness and relative large size of such devices. This results in restricting the ability of the user to manipulate his hands, not only to don the various devices but also to use the hands in potential life-threatening situations, such as grasping a rope or life-preserver ring.